1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front end loaders and more particularly pertains to a new tilting front end loader for working soil with various slopes and pitches while a tractor is on level ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of front end loaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, front end loaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art front end loaders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,296; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,414; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,588; U.S. Pat. Des. 294,032; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,144; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,263.
In these respects, the tilting front end loader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of working soil with various slopes and pitches while a tractor is on level ground.